Misbehave
by KatiWritesStuff
Summary: The thrilling tale of how Irene got Anthea to help with the John-napping.


As Anthea entered her room she looked up from her phone just long enough for it to register that there was someone sitting on her bed. She stopped and leaned casually against the wall, fingers still furiously typing out a message.

"What do you want?"

"Your help." replied the woman on her bed.

"What will I get if I help?"

The woman leaned forward, elbows on her knees, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Straight to the point. I like it." She paused, waiting for a response, but Anthea didn't so much as look up, so she continued. "I'm not going to pay you."

"Then why would I help?" With each word, Anthea appeared to become even more bored with the conversation.

"I'll convince you."

Hoping that if she ignored the intruder long enough she would simply leave, Anthea didn't answer and instead turned every ounce of her attention towards her phone. She only looked up when she felt a hand lightly brush her arm. The woman had moved from the bed and was now standing right in front of her. At this point Anthea noticed that the woman was clad in only a dressing gown.

She couldn't help but let out a little gasp of surprise as the woman leaned down, lips nearly touching her ear and whispered "I'll misbehave."

Anthea looked back at her phone, hitting keys but typing nonsense.

"Oh." she mumbled, trying her best to sound bored.

Suddenly those lips were back by her ear. This time they made contact. Just gentle touches at first, then the woman's lips were making their way along Anthea's jaw, down to her neck. Here they stopped moving, sucking and biting hard enough that it would leave an obvious mark.

Through all this Anthea had been staring intently at her phone, trying very hard to ignore what was happening. As the woman's hand travelled up her thigh she bit her lip, determined that no sound should escape. However, all bets were off when a hand disappeared under her skirt. At the same time those wonderful lips worked their way up Anthea's jaw to her other ear. Anthea let out a sigh and she could feel the woman smile against her skin.

"Irene." Despite the woman's mouth being so near her ear, the whisper was barely audible, "Just so you know what name to call when I make you come."

The hand that had been working its way up her thigh suddenly stopped and moved quickly from under the skirt to Anthea's phone, which was grabbed and unceremoniously tossed on the floor. She glanced down at it, but not for long. Irene brought her hands to either side of Anthea's face and turned her so they were facing one another. Both women closed their eyes as their lips smashed into each other's.

The kiss was rough, tongues shamelessly exploring mouths. When Irene pulled away Anthea couldn't help but moan. Irene chuckled lightly and in one swift move slid out of her dressing gown. Anthea took in the woman standing before her. She was pale and beautiful and oh god, she wanted her.

Irene seemed to read her thoughts. With careful fingers she began unbuttoning Anthea's blouse, all the while guiding them away from the wall and towards the bed. The blouse quickly was discarded on the floor and the rest of Anthea's clothes soon joined it. They climbed onto the bed, Anthea flat on her back, the other woman straddling her hips.

Anthea tilted her head up slightly, wanting to feel Irene's lips on hers again. The gesture was ignored. Instead her wrists were grasped by surprisingly strong hands, and pinned to the bed above her head. Irene smirked and leaned down slightly, lightly pressing her lips to the right nipple of the woman below her.

Anthea bit down on her lip, increasing the pressure as her nipple was teased by an expert tongue. She wanted so badly to run her fingers through that dark hair, but her wrists were held down quite firmly. Shifting her wrists slightly, she struggled to free herself, something she instantly regretted when Irene stopped what she had been doing and looked up.

"Fuck, oh don't" Her pleas were interrupted by lips kissing hers, slowly, gently.

Anthea deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue between Irene's lips. The grip on her wrists was released and she promptly brought both hands to rest in that lovely mess of brown hair. The other woman used one of her no longer occupied hands to tease Anthea's neglected left nipple.

Anthea's mind went blank; just enjoying the sensation of having another woman on top of her.

A sudden change brought her back to reality. Her nipple was abandoned, a hand instead running down her torso. Before she really realised what was happening, a finger had been pushed up into her. She moaned and a red flush quickly crept into her cheeks.

"This is how it's going to work." Irene explained as she slowly fucked Anthea with her fingers, two of them now, "You're going to pick something up for me."

"Oh fuck, fuck. Yes!" Anthea panted, partially an answer to the question, mostly a response to the way Irene's fingers were moving inside of her.

Anthea whimpered when Irene removed her fingers and quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be in touch." she smirked as she picked her clothes up off the floor and began to dress.

"What?" Anthea snapped.

The woman responded by planting a firm kiss on Anthea's lips before getting up and walking casually out of the room.

* * *

Irene was "in touch" three days later. Anthea received a text from an unknown number. It contained detailed information about how she was to pick up Doctor John Watson. Another text from the same number followed minutes later.

_It really would be in your best interest to go along with this. _

Anthea's reply was simple: _Why?_

_Trust me. I know quite a few secrets that you don't want to get out. _

_Plus we never did finish the other day. I wanted to hear you call my name. _

Outside of work Anthea made a point of not doing things unless she wanted to. She didn't care so much about the secrets Irene claimed to know, but ever since that night she couldn't get Irene out of her mind. Her perfect skin, those breasts, the things she did to her.

_You're not going to kill him are you?_

_I just want to talk. _

_I'll get him there._

* * *

The plan went off without a hitch. John didn't for a moment suspect that he wasn't actually going to see Mycroft. She let Irene know he was on his way and then went to wait in the car. She wanted to distance herself, just in case the meeting wasn't only talk.

She expected to see Irene shortly after the meeting. Every time she walked into her flat over the next few days she was fully prepared to see Irene lounging on her sofa, waiting. It didn't happen.

"I need you to do up some papers. Make it look like Ms. Adler has gotten herself into a witness protection scheme. In America I should think."

Normally she wasn't one to question what Mycroft Holmes asked her to do. This time she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Why?" she spoke, "Where is she really?"

She heard a loud sigh, then "Dead."

Anthea didn't reply, just ended the call.

She got straight to work on the papers, trying her best not to dwell on the reason behind the task.

* * *

A couple of months later, Anthea received a completely unexpected text.

_You did your bit; I still have to do mine. I haven't made you scream my name yet. _

Anthea grinned. Damn, that woman was good. Even Mycroft thought she was dead. And yet here she was, propositioning her through text.

She hardly gave her reply a thought, quickly typing and sending.

_It's about time._

* * *

__**A/N: **It's a bit vanilla especially considering it's Irene bloody Adler, but I don't think it's too bad for my first foray into smut writing. At least I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
